


Red Tape

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Dark, Horror, Madness, R/NC-17 - Red Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Applying the scientific method to serial-killing. Practical demonstration number seven.Part of thePsychosamatic Cycle.





	Red Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Oh, written for the [Boneficcers challenge](http://fiandyfic.livejournal.com/30660.html). My prompt for dispatch or disposal was "red tape". You might want to bear in mind Fi couldn't bring herself to re-read this and beta it. So, many thanks to Janni for the beta instead. Many, many apologies to the rest of you.

He sits on the edge of the bath and opens the notebook to a clean page. The creamy white paper seems to draw him in with its blankness, hinting at the fantastic and wondrous possibilities that may, one day, be contained therein.

 

 

He uncaps the fountain pen and begins to write. _'Experiment Seven – '_... The jet black ink flows thickly on to the page, branding the virgin paper with its absolute truth. He pauses for a moment, nibbling at the end of the pen in thought. There are so many things to research and so little time to do it in.

 

 

Bowing his head over the small notebook, tongue caught between his front teeth in an effort of absolute concentration, he continues. 

 

 

_"- Surface Area_

_The purpose of this experiment is to determine what effect, if any, maximisation of the surface area available would have on the volume of liquor obtained from the subject under consideration._

_Taking previous experiments in to account, it is already known that the time factor involved (Experiment Three) requires a high degree of compensation. There is a significant risk of incompletion of observation due to stress factors. It has also been observed (Experiment One) that there is a significant time limitation on the obtainable product, degradation of the liquor occurring almost immediately on exposure to air._

_In the first instance, it is important to plot out beforehand the location and nature of each working area. This will enable the experiment to progress at the optimum speed v. accuracy level and, hopefully, maximise the time spent on the subject."_

_In the second instance it is therefore proposed that the countermeasure will be introduction of a 7% sodium citrate solution. While adulterants are, in the main, undesirable, precise measurement of the solution will be obtained and taken into account in future calculations._

 

 

He recaps the pen with care and blows gently across the page to dry the ink thoroughly before shutting the notebook with a decisive snap. He places both carefully out of the way, on top of the toilet cistern, and turns to the subject of the experiment, secured to a small table placed in the middle of the bath. 

 

 

He pats her knee absent-mindedly as he picks up the straight razor, his mind already calculating such parameters as placement and depth. Hand steady, choice made, he begins his work.

* * * * *

It seems like hours later when he sits back, eyes roaming over the patterns scoring the surface of his experiment. His gaze falls to the bottom of the bath, judging by sight the volume of fluid collected so far. He sighs heavily, he had known that this experiment would be less of a success on its own terms. Its value now is in the fact he has proven that maximising surface area is not a strategy in maximising production.

 

 

Casting his thoughts to other strategies, the concept of oranges captures his imagination for a moment before he shakes it free. That will do for later on. But for now he still has the current set-up to square away.

 

 

Bringing the razor blade down for the last time, straight across the girl's neck, he watches in fascination as the blood wells immediately from the cut. It runs down the back of the neck to pool with the rest in the bottom of the bath and the girl gurgles one last time before finally falling silent.

 

 

Now still, she looks peaceful, a present tied up in red ribbons. Or a parcel tied in red tape.

 

 

_Red tape. How apt._

 

 

Sam chuckles as he sets back to work. He always did like procedure.


End file.
